platoonzcentralfandomcom-20200217-history
User talk:Jamie990
Cheers OtakuDamnation 20:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Uh sorry. I have stopped playing Platoonz (again) and don't plan on returning soon :( I was disappointed with the new content in the update and the bugs that came with it. It's become too needy for BB with the constant pop-ups and lack of confirmation when buying/healing for BB causing me to waste so much without meaning too. I feel like the developers are desperate for cash now and that is causing the game to go in the wrong direction. Too less thought going into how to balance premium features. I wouldn't mind supporting the company by donating if I though it was going to a good cause, but I can tell that it isn't. :( If it gets any better when (if) it comes out of beta and things are more organized then I will probably return. I've contacted Antic a while ago about some serious issues with Platoonz including cheaters/hackers and never received a reply... x_x For now I don't see this game or the company succeeding. Sorry. Wishblade 03:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) OK, i deleted the mastery sheet on HTI campaign page, since it had the same numbers but less info than that on the Mastery page. Except for HTI bonus silver, which I'll update soon I hope. I think other masteries should be reviewed as well, joined under the Mastery page. I'll se what I can do... Trollember 22:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments and contributions from rphb "Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jamie990 (Talk) 00:06, January 7, 2012 Hey, I have pretty much stopped playing platoonz hence the state of the wiki atm. Thanks for your contributions! I can help with anythign you wish to add but apart from that I am pretty much inactive, just drop me a message if you need help :) Are you able to do much? If you are I will give you permissions to edit the main page etc." I don't know what exactly you mean when you ask if I am able to do much, I often feel like I can do nothing, that's why I waste most of my days playing games like platoonz. I really don't like having responsibility and authority, I feel "unworthy" is the word I think. I have a serious problem with low self esteem. If I notice a fact that is not on the wiki I will try to add it. I noticed the thing with the boulders today because my phone rang just as I was starting a mission, I just left my computer thinking that my men would just be there when I came back only to find out that they had been annihilate. I lost all my morale and needed to get it filled up fast. So I kept buying boulders as they give one morale each when bought. I noticed that it said “sold out” when I reached 55 and assumed that it would be the same with the other kinds of stones. Anyway, thanks for trusting me, and I will be glad if you write back, I often need someone to talk to.-rphb- 22:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ***-----*** I won't do anything destructive, I'm just saying I don't know how much I will do, but thanks for trusting me -rphb- 13:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC)